


Hinata/Kenma Drabbles

by freakofnature



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabble Fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakofnature/pseuds/freakofnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble prompts i get for kenhina. will be updated randomly and without warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt given to me by the wonderful shinkiies god bless her

  **#long distance relationship #hinata is a cutie #but kenma is a dork and a bigger nerd cutie soooo #mindless fluff**

Looked at his phone. _No new messages_. Sighed. Tossed it to the bed. Glanced at his bed, which now had a phone on it. _Call me, Sho. Even a text would be okay._ Kenma frowned and told himself he wouldn’t look at his phone for at _least_ a half hour. And in that time, he would pretend that Shouyo did text him, and that he was a normal almost 20 year old boy in college. Who had a day off—free from homework and everything. And since he really hadn’t had time like this in forever (like the whole semester he swore on it) Kenma sat down at his laptop and clicked on the .exe that he had forbade himself to play. _League of Legends_.

 

Two hours into it—wow did time pass quickly—Kenma paused the game to stretch and rolled the chair over to the bed, snagging his phone in the process. _7 new messages_. All from Sho. Clicking through them, a frown slowly formed on Kenma’s face.

 

_What’s your stop?_

_Nvm. Room number? 230? Or….320? oh shoot_

_Wow that’s Kageyama’s room number im dumb. Ur 531 /( >.<)\ duhhhh_

_Kenma open ur dooooor_

_Kenma???? U even home?_

_Did I come out here for nothinnnnnng?????? (o_O)_

_Maybe it would help if I knockedddd. hahahahaha_

 

Glancing up, Kenma jolted in his chair as a loud knock rang throughout his apartment. Shouyo was here. At his door. This had to be a joke. They hadn’t talked…they talked so much less. College was…college was brutal to them. The ginger in his second year—so much harder than the first—and Kenma in his third. It was so hard for them. They didn’t want to break it off, but having to cancel date after date…after date. It tore them apart. They never fought, never got mad at each other. Shouyo would pout and say he understood—because he did—but each time was like driving a nail into their relationship. The five hour commute from Kyoto to Tokyo wasn’t easy.

 

“Kenmaa? Ne…Kenma? You here?” Blinking rapidly, Kenma gracefully got out of his chair—excitement would not bode him well if he fell over trying to get to the door—and threw the door open, stopping Shouyo mid knock, “Kenma!” that grin. The grin he only saw during rare video calls. The grin that would always turn into a pout, or a frown, or a grimace (or a fake smile, which Kenma hated the most)

 

“Shou…yo?” he still couldn’t believe it, even if his boyfriend was standing right there. “Come in?” he stood to the side and watched the slightly smaller ginger (he grew a few centimeters in his second year) prance in, a wide smile on his face, “What are you doing here? How did you know I would be here?”

 

“Hm? Oh, I didn’t. You could have been gone for all I knew. But it was worth it, wasn’t it?” Hinata turned and wiggled his sock clad feet against the hardwood, “It’s today isn’t it? I asked you out…” there was a pause and Kenma watched Shouyo count on his fingers, “Four! Four years ago,” leaning over to close the little space that was between them, Shouyo’s lips pressed lightly against his, “Happy Anniversary, Kenma.” There was quiet giggling, likely at the fact that Kenma’s cheeks were flushed pink, “I missed you.”

 

He was pulled into a hug from the shorter boy and smiled into his boyfriend’s hair, smelling the sunshine, shampoo, and volleyball on him. “Did you skip practice for me?” He felt a nod against his shoulder and chuckled, “Are you going to stay the night?” another nod, “Let’s play video games then.”

 

Halfway through beating Shouyo’s ass in Mario Kart 8, the only thing Sho would sit down and play with him (Smash Brawl was another, and they would visit each other in Animal Crossing when they both had their DSs on them) Kenma’s controller fell from his fingers as he leaned over and kissed Shouyo’s cheek, and then his lips when the ginger turned. “Happy Anniversary, Sho. I missed you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shut up, Kenma. Welcome me home like a good boyfriend would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by pimp-city
> 
> find me at kozumekuroo and give me more headcanon prompts b/c pfff yeah i dont have a lot (lies i have a lot i have plenty just feed me im a hungry beast)

 

          After the first match Karasuno had against Nekoma, Shouyo had given Kenma his phone number, and the two of them texted often. Well, it was more like Shouyo texted him and if Kenma heard his phone go off, he would respond. He felt bad for the younger boy, since Kuroo had once told him he was a very shitty texter, but Shouyo never complained and slowly their friendship grew over text messages. They rarely saw each other as volleyball practices took up almost all of their time, but when Kenma could multitask playing a video game and talking to his friend, he didn’t hesitate do to it.

          During Shouyo’s second year of high school, their text messages dropped to just a few here and there every day. Shouyo was still the bright and energetic child he had always been—a year didn’t change that—and because of it he often stayed behind to teach the first years how to grip the basics of volleyball, as he could explain it best. Kenma didn’t might much, it gave him time for more video games, but he usually found himself checking his phone ever couple of minutes to see if his ginger haired friend had texted him.

          One day, after a good two months of rarely hearing from Shouyo, Kenma got a text telling him that they should attempt to video chat once a week so that he (Shouyo) could chat to him face to face. It seemed like an okay idea, so Kenma agreed without much questioning to Shouyo’s request and that week they began to video talk. By the time the month was up, texting was a thing of the past and they would just wait until the other got home to video chat. Even when Kenma had to study, they would work in silence. Playing video games? Had the video chat running so Shouyo could comment and talk to him even though Kenma wasn’t looking at him the whole time. If Shouyo had questions about homework, Kenma would help him through video chat. They talked about volleyball matches, practices, training they should do at the next training camp. Talked about their senpais that had graduated; Kuroo, Daichi, Suga, Yaku, amongst others. Chatted about what they were going to do for college, and what schools they were going to attempt to get into.

          When it was revealed that Kenma got into Kyoto Uni, he had video called Shouyo and showed him the paper, listening to his friend squeal happily for him. Kenma had blushed and thanked him before mentioning that he couldn’t stay long as his family was having a rather large dinner with family friends—which included Kuroo of course.

         Some days when they talked, Shouyo would have Kageyama with him. It was rarely awkward, and if it was, it was usually Kageyama’s fault. Most times the awkwardness was amusing, and Kenma would turn his head so he could cough out a small huff of laughter, or hide a grin from his face. The three of them became fairly good friends. Other days, Kuroo would be hanging out in his room when Shouyo called and that usually meant the call was going to be an amusing one since Kuroo always had to pick on the ginger boy, and Shouyo always had to have a sarcastic comment back. Those days Kenma didn’t talk as much, content to watch his two friends trade friendly insults back and forth. There were rare days when all four of them could video chat, and that always ensued people talking over one another and Shouyo shouting so he could be heard, almost always while he was shoving Kageyama’s face away from the screen. Those days were nice, a breath of fresh air that Kenma never knew he needed until the call had ended.

          About a week before he left for Kyoto, he had a call with Shouyo after he got a rather distressing text saying that they should talk. When the ginger appeared on his laptop screen, his face was pinched with worry and something akin to fear. “Sho, what’s wrong?” Kenma had asked, watching as the ginger flinched a little bit, his cheeks red.

          “I never really wanted to tell you, but I realize how far away you’re moving…” it was odd, seeing Shouyo at a loss for words. Kenma bit his lip—a habit he never really got out of—and flicked his gaze away from his friend for a moment, just so he could give Shouyo a moment to collect his thoughts, “So I decided on telling you. I. I like you, Kenma.” Despite the words being filled with worry, they were steady and sure in their meaning, and Kenma felt a little glad that Shouyo hadn’t faltered for his words when it came down to it.

          “That’s nice,” he had said, a tilt to his lips. When Shouyo beamed at him and asked if he felt the same way, Kenma had nodded his head, “In a year, let’s see what happens? Try to…get into Kyoto. Room with me then. If you feel the same.” There was a pause and Kenma shifted his gaze back to shining amber ones, “I’ll wait.”

          After that they continued on like nothing had happened, save for Shouyo telling him he looked really cute today or something like that. Slowly, Kenma started doing the same back to him, which proved to be a good move since he discovered he liked the blush that would cover his crush’s face.

          When the year was up, there was a brief text exchange—Kenma was on the train from college back home for the summer—that Shouyo felt the same still, and that he still wanted to move it. There was little fanfare over the event, and they arranged dates and times for when the ginger could drop off boxes and such.

          The day Shouyo arrived, Kenma was playing video games in his underwear, a popsicle stick hanging from his lips. “I’m home!” he heard the ginger brightly announce, and spitting the wooden stick out of his mouth, Kenma replied back in kind, tilting his head back to see the shorter boy bounce around the apartment. “I can’t believe I’m living with you Kenma! It’s like a dream.”

          Kenma had just hummed and watched the boy out of the corner of his eye. It wasn’t the first time Shouyo had been into the apartment, and not the first time Kenma was in it while the ginger was here. But the semester started in a week, and Shouyo had finally moved all his stuff in and unpacked, and apparently it finally felt like home to the younger boy.

          Before Kenma went back to his video game, his boyfriend—he could call him that, it was so weird and made his chest bubble with happiness—passed by him and leaned down to press a lingering kiss on his lips, “I could get used to that.” Kenma muttered as they parted, and Shouyo had just laughed happily and took his remote control from Kenma’s hands, setting it down next to the blond so he could comfortably settle his body against the other’s. “I could really get used to this.” Kenma commented again, pressing another kiss to Shouyo’s lips.

          “Shut up, Kenma. Welcome me home like a good boyfriend would.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asexual Hinata what more could u want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for ren aka Faye aka the sweetest person ever aka [bobabtabooty](bobatabooty.tumblr.com)

**#wrote this for a friend #fluff #asexual Hinata #oo u thought i would say kenma nope they wanted hina #enjoy**  


          Most first kisses are supposed to be sloppy. Sloppy and chaste and so gross when the party looks back on it, but in the _moment_ it was totally perfect.

          Most first kisses were when both parties agreed upon it and once the agreement took place, it actually happened.

          First kisses were not supposed to end in tears and _I’m sorry_ and _I can’t do this, I just can’t_.

          But that is exactly what happened to Hinata Shouyo.

_ _ _

          From a young age Hinata knew something wasn’t right with him. Physical contact bothered him immensely, unless said contact was initiated by him of course. It wasn’t until the end of middle school that he found a term that fit him; asexual. It made a lot of sense; sex didn’t appeal to him, public affection made him want to throw up, and any attempts at flirting failed so spectacularly that it wasn’t remotely even funny anymore.

          But then he met Kenma. Kenma who couldn’t flirt either. Who was okay with the fact that Hinata was touchy but didn’t like to be _touched_. And even though Kenma was on a different team, they became fast friends. Texting until the wee hours of the morning, and Kenma even got Hinata a DS for his birthday, with Animal Crossing already downloaded onto it. Texting turned into being in each other’s towns which turned into battling each other in Pokemon (when Hinata got it). That turned into non-dates of playing together, which definetly morphed into sleepovers—though sleep rarely happened.

          When Kenma graduated there was a lull in their play time—which made sense because Kenma was getting used to college and Hinata focused on getting into the _same_ college as Kenma.

          It was intimidating, trying to get into the same college as Kenma. Most people would assume that he would be following Kageyama, but that was different. He would like to follow Kageyama. But Kenma, that was a _need_ he needed to be around the quiet boy. He craved him, the desire to curl up against him and play video games and laugh at each other was strong enough that Hinata wasn’t worried about not following Kageyama.

          It was love.

          Hinata kept the revelation to himself, up until the point when he got his acceptance letter.

          _I love you_ he had said to Kenma over Skype one night, his face red from his neck to his hairline, _and uh, I got into the same college_. It was a lame finish, but he had confessed and it lifted such a weight off his shoulders that Hinata could easily breathe and talk to Kenma without feeling like he was suffocating.

          While the exact words were not repeated back to him, Kenma did say something along the same lines, and Hinata couldn’t recall a time when his smile was so large. The happiness that filled his heart overpowered the fear that he wasn’t going to live up to Kenma’s expectations. After all, no one knew he was asexual.

_ _ _

          Unfortunately Hinata did not fill out the dorm exception paperwork in time to remove himself from the dorm waiting list. It was a shame that he didn’t get to share an apartment with Kenma, but the walk between the two wasn’t too bad. Besides he really only was in his dorm when he had tests coming up and needed to study for them. Otherwise he was at his boyfriend’s—it felt so weird to say that and it made him _so_ happy every time—place, playing video games or cuddling while watching movies. Sometimes it was all three.

          It was one night, well into Hinata’s first year, when disaster struck. They were watching a simple romantic comedy—generic in the boy meets girl and fucks up and still gets her in the end—when Kenma pressed closer to Hinata’s side. He let it happen, since well they _were_ cuddling, and it wasn’t all that bad. He wasn’t uncomfortable or anything, so really, there was no reason to move away.

          “Shou,” Kenma’s voice was strong and sure, something Hinata wasn’t all that used to unless they were talking about video games or what movie to watch.

          “Yeah?” he smiled at the screen before turning to his boyfriend. Before he could react and say anything about how _Kenma needed to back the hell up_ lips were pressed against his.

          First kisses were supposed to set skin on fire, make the person feel warm and comfortable.

They were _not_ supposed to make Hinata’s blood freeze in his veins. But that is exactly what happened.

          If Hinata was a stronger man he would have slowly pulled away and been able to explain why that was such a _terrible_ idea and coherently articulate that he was asexual and that kissing was something he had never done and never felt the _need_ to do and that was why he didn’t like being touched—though he was sure there was just something fucked up with his human body wiring system—and he would have not cried. But that didn’t happen either. Because Hinata was not a strong man. He was very, very weak.

          With a muffled squawk, Hinata not only pushed Kenma away, but scooted himself back to the other side of the couch (which wasn’t that big but when they snuggle together there is plenty of room) those amber eyes staring at his boyfriend with a gaze that could only be called _devastated_.

          “Shou—” Kenma reached out to pull him back but Hinata just shook his head quickly, pressing himself against the armrest of the couch.

          “No, no. No, don’t touch me _don’t touch me_ ,” his voice cracked and wavered between low and high and Hinata could see that it hurt Kenma. Not only was he pushed away—violently—but now Hinata wouldn’t let him come near. The thought of hurting Kenma only served to make Hinata feel worse. “I’m sorry, I’m _so, so sorry_ ,” he babbled on, head shaking back and forth as Kenma tried to make another move closer.

          “Shouyou,” despite looking so hurt, so confused as to what was going on, Kenma’s voice was still that silky softness that calmed Hinata down in the worst of times, “Shouyou, you have to talk to me, what’s wrong?” When Hinata just shook his head harder, the fingers that were splayed out on the couch curled into a fist, and Hinata’s gaze flicked to them before looking back up, breath catching at the lost look on Kenma’s face, “Shouyou, _please_.”

         “I…I don’t. I don’t like that. I can’t handle it and it’s gross. I mean, you. You are not gross, I love you I love you so much, Kenma, please don’t leave me I’m sorry, I’m _so_ sorry I didn’t mean to freak out but I never told you I never told anyone I just. I cannot. I _can’t do that_. I’m not normal I’ve never been normal, I don’t,” Hinata paused and took a deep breath, hating that it caught in his throat and bubbled into a choked sob, “I can’t love you like _that_.”

          His shoulders sagged and the tears that had been kept at bay for the most part spilled over onto his cheeks, “I’m _broken_.”

          He didn’t want Kenma to come near him, and he could sense the hesitation in his boyfriend’s movements, but he allowed Kenma to wrap his fingers around his wrist and gently tug him forward until Hinata could be pulled into a loose embrace, “I still love you,” Kenma whispered into Hinata’s hair, which only made him cry harder.

          “I love you, and you aren’t broken. You’re my Shouyo…” fingers carded through his hair, the action comforting, “So I can’t kiss you. We’ll figure it out. I’ll get used to it. It will be okay, I won’t leave you for something so trivial.” Hinata hiccupped a laugh and wrapped his arms around Kenma’s middle, squeezing tightly.

          “Thank you,” was all he could get past his lips when the words _I’m sorry, I love you, I’ll try my best for you, maybe one day you can_ wouldn’t leave his lips.

_ _ _

          It was absolute hell. Not kissing his boyfriend was the hardest thing to do. On top of not being able to touch him unless the touch was started by Hinata, Kenma wasn’t sure how he did it. Love, it had to be the factor. It _was_ the factor. And it wasn’t like Hinata didn’t try, because he really did. But Kenma could see how much it bothered him sometimes and would just smile and suggest playing video games instead. And when Hinata smiled back so big and happy—happy that he didn’t have to let Kenma _touch_ him—it broke his heart.

          He thought about leaving ever now and then. Finding someone who would let him curl into them, who would be okay with kisses and gasping breaths against their collarbone. But he didn’t want that with just _anyone_. He wanted it with Hinata. So he stayed. Not once did he leave Hinata’s side, and not once did he let on how much it tore him apart that he could never have what everyone else did.

          It hurt _so much_.

          But if Hinata is one thing, he is full of surprises. It was one of the reasons Kenma fell so hard for him within the small time frame they knew each other, and it was why they worked so well so many years later.

          It was like a repeat of back then, but not quite. Instead of movies they were playing the new Mario Kart, curses flying from both of them—exclaimed from Hinata but muttered from Kenma—as they raced around the track, trying to outdo the other.

          “Kenma you _cheater_ ,” Hinata had cried at one point, growling when his character slid on a banana. Kenma only laughed before hissing when Hinata used a power-up that turned his character miniature.

          Hinata ended up winning the tournament, with Kenma in a close second. Behind them was Bowser and then Daisy, two of the harder NPCs in the tournament this round.

          “Ha! Yes! I beat the master at his own game!” Hinata crowed loud and proud, a grin on his face, “In your face Kenma!”

          “Yes, yes, in my face,” the blond only smiled and hit ‘A’ a bunch of times so it would go back to the main title screen. It was weird that the boy was quiet, but Kenma paid it no mind as he selected the next cup they were going to race for, “Ready, Shou?”

          “…I think so,” he sounded so unsure of himself that it made Kenma turn to ask what was wrong, only for his brain to short circuit when he discovered Hinata’s face only inches from his.

          “Um,” he licked at his lips, trying _so hard_ not to close that distance between them. For all he knew there could be something like an eyelash on his cheek (that had happened once and Kenma had to sneak out of their bed that night and picture what it would be like for those full lips on his, all wet and rosy) “Shou?”

          Hinata only blinked once before wrinkling his nose and surging forward, colliding his lips with Kenma’s. First kisses were supposed to be gentle and chaste, but they weren’t a normal couple so ‘normal’ first kisses didn’t apply to them.

          The force behind the kiss knocked their teeth together and toppled Kenma to the side. Instinctively he dropped his remote and grabbed Hinata’s shoulders, steadying them in the awkward position. It only lasted moments before Hinata was sitting up, and Kenma was torn—did he stay laying down in case they kissed again or did he sit up and restart the match?”

          “I don’t think that went correctly,” Hinata murmured, a frown on his face, “Let’s….” and he lowered himself back down, this time _gently_ pressing their lips together.

          All Kenma could think of was _finally_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> knocked on the wrong door au 
> 
> from the ask meme and requested by kxmna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //wiggly eyebrows   
> i have updated kinda. mainly putting all the shit that is on my tumblr writing tag that ISNT on here  
> idk why is isnt but w/e man. whatever. 
> 
> if u would like to be in contact with me, u can either get my tumblr 'toorumutsukii' OR my twitter 'toorumutsukii'
> 
> (i love tooru mutsuki can u tell)

**#drabble #hinata is so gay jfc #srsly hina keep ur gay to a minimum #kenma likely watched hinata when the boy wasnt paying attention #they smooche a lot after this 100% sure about it**

           The first time Hinata knocked on the wrong door, it was because he was looking for Kageyama. But instead of the tall raven who totally would have glared at him for knocking so loudly, Hinata got a thin blond boy—just a bit taller than him—with confused golden eyes.

          “You…you are not Kageyama…” Hinata muttered, a frown on his face.

          “Uh, no?” the strange blond had a nice voice. Deep but not  _deep_  and with a silky baritone to it that made Hinata want to talk a little more to listen to the strange boy reply back to him.

          Instead he just straightened up and ran his fingers through his hair, “Ahhh, shoot, I guess I got the wrong room! Sorry about that!”

          The second and third times Hinata knocked on the wrong door—or in his case the right door—the stranger just smiled at him and redirected him to where Hinata needed to be. Hinata never said anything, sure that he was fooling the blond boy with the nice voice into talking to him.

          By the fifth time, Hinata was caught.

          “Do you want something from me?” it was point blank, frank and to the point. Hinata really wasn’t used to being called out like this (Kageyama didn’t count they were best friends they always called each other out on stuff).

          “Um, wow. You caught me?” a perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched up over bright golden eyes and  _wow_  was everything about this person just absolutely perfect?

          “…what did you need?” the words made Hinata jump and flush, it was obvious he was caught  _staring_. Oh my god, he was so embarrassing.

          “you’rereallyprettycanihaveyournumber?” he rushed out, hands fisting against his jeans.

          “Oh…sure…” Hinata was sure his face had never split into a grin faster than in that moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> HIT ME UP AT KOZUMEKUROO on tumblr and tell me what you think and stuffs. im always on there and even if i dont answer right away (b/c my sleep pattern is fucked to shit and i live in the middle of hell) i will see it and it will make me happy


End file.
